Episode 295 (10th December 1987)
Plot Alan has been partying again all night, so Ali and Sue confront him. They threaten to go to their landlord, but quickly learn he is their landlord. Darren takes another parcel into Carmel's flat and hides it behind her sofa. Willmott-Brown returns to The Dagmar after identifying the burglars, but feels as though he was looked upon as a criminal himself. Colin returns from jury service. The case received a guilty verdict. Colin fears he gave the guilty verdict out of anger over being burgled, but admits the criminal was guilty as could be. Rezaul catches Charlie stealing and asks to see what is in his pockets. Charlie refuses to turn out his pockets and Dot, who is convinced he is innocent, goes to prove his innocence by turning his pockets out herself, where she finds he has stolen cough sweets. Rezaul puts Charlie under citizens arrest, so Dot takes him to the launderette to wait for the police to arrive. DS Mackey visits Arthur and Pauline to establish facts over the burglary at Colin's. Magda asks Simon to help her bag a contract with a big firm in the city. Carmel finds the parcel Darren has hidden behind the sofa and opens it. It contains more videos. She is shocked to learn they are pornographic videos. Colin heads to Number 45 to tell DS Mackey that it was his keys that were stolen, and he believes they were taken from The Dagmar when he was attending the gay night. Darren returns to Carmel's flat with another parcel. He is shocked to find her in the flat and when she confronts him over the pornographic videos he denies any knowledge of them. Carmel tells Darren to get rid of the videos from her flat and to look after his own children from now on. DS Mackey visits Charlie at the launderette and takes him to the shop to talk with Rezaul. Angie phones Pat and invites her for a drink so they can spend time together. Charlie heads to The Vic after his meeting with DS Mackey and Rezaul and tells Dot he is attending magistrates court next week for theft. Dot realises that means they will both be up in court in the next week for criminal charges. Pat visits Angie at The Dagmar and the pair have a heart-to-heart. Pat admits to Angie that she is jealous of her and Den's relationship as she feels lonely and just wants a man to love her again. She cries as she tells Angie that she sometimes wishes Den would go to bed with her, so that she would have someone to love her again. Cast Regular cast *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Den - Leslie Grantham *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde Guest cast *D.S. Mackey - Kevin Costello *McIntyre - Pip Miller *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Rezaul - Tanveer Ghani *Newsreader - Peter Jefferson (Voice only) Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *First Til Last *Launderette *Turpin Road *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...I need somebody Ange, I really do. I need a man.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes